1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an electro-optical device which is provided with a mirror, the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electronic apparatus, for example, a projection-type display device and the like is known which displays an image cm a screen by enlarging and projecting modulated light using a projection optical system after light which is emitted from a light source is modulated by a plurality of mirrors (micro mirrors) of an electro-optical device referred to as a digital mirror device (DHD). As shown in FIG. 12, the electro-optical device which is used in the projection-type display device and the like has an element substrate 1 which is provided with a plurality of mirrors 50 on one face 1s side, and the mirror 50 is sealed by a spacer 61 (sealing member) which is adhered to the one face 1s of the element substrate 1 so as to surround the mirror 50 and a plate-like light-transmitting cover 71 (sealing member) which is adhered to an end section on the opposite side to the element substrate 1 of the spacer 61.
As a method for manufacturing the electro-optical device, a method is proposed in which a second wafer, which is obtained by overlapping and adhering a spacer wafer with a through hole formed thereon and a light-transmitting wafer, is adhered to a first wafer on which the mirror 50 is provided on one face 10s side, and the first wafer and the second wafer are split (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,014 B1). According to the method, the spacer 61 is formed by the spacer wafer after splitting, and the light-transmitting cover 71 is formed by the light-transmitting wafer after splitting.
However, according to the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,014 B1, there is a problem in that it is not possible to avoid infiltration of moisture via an interface of the spacer 61 and the light-transmitting cover 71 since the spacer 61 and the light-transmitting cover 71 are adhered to each other. The infiltration of moisture causes adsorption of the tilted mirror 50 to a member on the periphery thereof via water droplets when the mirror 50 is driven. The adsorption is not preferable since the adsorption inhibits moving of the mirror 50 and the like.